


"Skyfrost"

by horamiji



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Death Star Dads, Fathers-daughter relationship, If Jyn got two dads, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horamiji/pseuds/horamiji
Summary: ถ้าจิน เออร์โซ เติบโตมาในความดูแลของปะป๊าเกเลน และดาดาออร์สัน...





	

Title: Skyfrost

Fandom: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story

Pairing: Galen Erso x Orson Krennic

AU: Death Star Dads

Timeline: Parallel Universe/Alternative Narratives(?)

Note: ฟิคเรื่องนี้จะดำเนินเรื่องตามไทม์ไลน์หนังนะคะ คือมีเส้นเรื่องของตัวเอง และ tie in เหตุการณ์ในหนังเข้าไป แต่เปลี่ยนไส้ใน(?) เปลี่ยนการกระทำ เหตุผล แรงจูงใจ เบื้องหลังอะไรงี้ค่ะ เพราะเส้นเรื่องเน้นสามพ่อลูกเป็นหลัก ดังนั้นตรงไหนที่ฉากตัดไปห้วนๆ ให้มโนตามด้วย canon ในหนังได้เลยค่า

_\--------------------------_

_"Skyfrost...Warm as a sunned sky, yet iced like winter frost."_

.

.

.

_"พวกมันมีลูก ไปหาให้เจอ!"_

'ลูก' ของ 'พวกมัน' วิ่งอย่างไม่คิดชีวิต

ความทรงจำในกล้ามเนื้อท่อนขาพาร่างเล็กๆ ของเธอลัดเลาะไปตามเส้นทางสู่แหล่งซ่อนตัวโดยไม่ต้องคิด อย่างเดียวที่หัวสมองต้องใส่ใจคือทำอย่างไรให้หนีรอดเหล่าทหารร่างสูงใหญ่ในชุดเกราะสีทมิฬพวกนั้น และคำตอบเดียวคือวิ่ง...วิ่ง...วิ่งจนกว่าปอดของเธอจะเสียดสีกับอากาศที่มันสูบฉีดจนมอดไหม้เป็นจุล

หากดูเหมือนว่า เพียงมอดไหม้จะยังไม่พอ

_ปึก...ปั้ก_

เด็กหญิงไม่ร้อง ไม่ส่งเสียงขืนขัด ทว่าร่างกายปฏิบัติตรงข้ามกันทุกอย่าง ทั้งเตะถีบดีดดิ้นสุดเรี่ยวสุดแรง แต่คนเดียวที่เจ็บก็คือเธอ ไม่ยุติธรรมเอาเสียเลย...ไม่ยุติธรรม

เธอแค่เหวี่ยงมือเท้าฟาดเกราะสีดำวาวของพวกมันยังเจ็บขนาดนี้  
แม่ของเธอที่โดนปืนในมือพวกมันลั่นใส่จะเจ็บขนาดไหน

อึก!

ความจุกแล่นปราดขึ้นมากลางลิ้นปี่ ก่อนแพร่กระจายลุกลามไปทั่วแผ่นอก ทหารชุดดำเพิ่งทุ่มร่างเล็กๆ ของเธอลงกับพื้นด้วยทนรำคาญเธอไม่ไหว ตอนนี้มันไม่ต้องทนอีกแล้ว เพียงขยับตัวยังทำไม่ได้ นับประสาอะไรจะขัดขืนตอนที่มันอุ้มเธอขึ้นพาดบ่า พาเธอกลับไปส่งถึงมือเจ้านายของพวกมัน

_แม่จ๋า...หนูขอโทษ_

ผืนดินสีรัตติกาลดุจเศษฝุ่นละอองดาวที่มืดดับจับจองเต็มอาณาเขตสายตาแคบๆ ของเด็กน้อยบนไหล่เดธทรูปเปอร์ ไม่นานมันแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นทุ่งกว้างสีเขียวครึ้ม ไม่นาน...มันปล่อยเธอลงมายืนด้วยสองเท้าน้อยๆ ของเธอเอง

"เด็กน้อย...มานี่สิ"

ชายในชุดขาวค้อมตัวลงมาคุยกับเธอ ยื่นมือให้จับ หากเธอยืนนิ่ง เบนสายตาไปมองพ่อและแม่... _ศพของแม่_   ไม่มีคำพูดใดจากปากชายคนนั้น คนที่แม้แต่ปกป้องแม่ของเธอจากคำสั่งยิงของชายชุดขาวก็ยังทำไม่ได้...ไม่มีเลย

"อยากไปอยู่กับพ่อไหม"

เขาพยายามเกลี้ยกล่อม มันเรียกความสนใจจากเด็กหญิงได้ไม่น้อย ใบหน้าไร้เดียงสาหันมา นัยน์ตากลมโตฉายแววขุ่นเคืองขึ้งโกรธ ม่านตาสีฟ้าเย็นชาของเขามองตอบอย่างไม่ยี่หระ และเขาไม่ได้ว่าอะไรเลยตอนที่มือเล็กๆ เริ่มทุบตีขาของเขา

_เอาแม่หนูคืนมา!_

สิ่งเดียวที่ชายชุดขาวเอ่ยคือ คำสั่งห้ามไม่ให้เหล่าทหารมรณะขึ้นไกอาวุธ

สิ่งเดียวที่พ่อของเธอเอ่ยคือ

" _สตาร์ดัสต์_   _อย่า_!"

.

.

จินสะดุ้งตื่นเพราะหยดน้ำร่วงแหมะลงกลางหน้าผาก

มือขาวคว้าเศษผ้าสีสกปรกมาปาดเช็ดความเปียกชื้นนั้นออกลวกๆ ปรายตามองเพื่อนนักโทษร่วมห้องขังผู้มีใบหน้าเต็มไปด้วยหนวดยึกยือ หนวดพวกนั้นกระเพื่อมสั่นน้อยๆ ทุกครั้งยามเจ้าตัวส่งเสียงกรน เธอถอนหายใจ ละทิ้งโลกภายนอก จมดิ่งลงในหลุมดำแห่งความคิด--ความทรงจำอีกครั้ง

_ไม่ได้ฝันถึงลาห์มูมานานแค่ไหนแล้ว_

โลกอันแสนสงบสุขดวงนั้น บ้านไร่ของพวกเราสามคน เธอไม่ได้คิดถึงมันมานานเหลือเกิน ...ปลายนิ้วมนเลื่อนขึ้นลูบไล้คริสตัลขนาดเท่าข้อนิ้วซึ่งห้อยคอตนอยู่อย่างเผลอไผล น่าแปลกใจที่คราบมอมแมมบนมือเธอไม่อาจทำให้อัญมณีสีหมอกแปดเปื้อนได้เลย

เธอลืมแม่ลีร่าของเธอไปนานขนาดนั้นแล้วหรือ?

.

.  
.

"สตาร์ดัสต์?"

เสียงนั้นฉุดดวงหน้านักวิทยาศาสตร์หนุ่มใหญ่ให้เงยขึ้นจากอะไรก็ตามที่ง่วนคำนวณอยู่ เห็นเจ้าของเครื่องแบบสีขาวพยายามไม่ชะเง้อหาใครบางคนจนตัวสั่น มุมปากก็ยกขึ้นเป็นรอยยิ้มจางๆ ซึ่งเขาไม่คิดจะปิดบัง--ไม่สิ ตั้งใจให้อีกฝ่ายสังเกตเห็นก็ว่าได้

"ไม่อยู่...คิดถึงหรือ?"

คนถูกย้อนย่นจมูก "ใครว่า"

มือที่สวมถุงมือสีดำนั้นวาง--เกือบจะโยน-- ของเล่นเด็กลงบนโต๊ะทำงานของเขา _เดธทรูปเปอร์?_  กวาดคร่าวๆ ด้วยสายตาคมแล้วประเมินได้ว่ารายละเอียดการลงสีประณีตพอตัว งานทำมืออย่างแน่นอน

"ลูกยี่สิบเอ็ดแล้วนะออร์สัน"

"ก็เห็นยังเล่น..." ตอบโดยไม่มองหน้าคู่สนทนา นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าสดจ้องทะลุกระจกออกไปยังทิวทัศน์ด้านนอก สองมือไพล่หลังกุมกันแน่น ยับยั้งตัวเองไม่ให้ยกมันขึ้นเกาแก้ม

เกเลนแทบอยากใช้มือปัดสีแดงระเรื่อออกจากโหนกแก้มกลมๆ นั่นให้แทน

เขากลืนรอยยิ้มเอ็นดูลงไปก่อนอีกฝ่ายจะเห็นแล้วหงุดหงิด

"รอลูกกลับมาค่อยให้กับมือสิ...อีกสองสามวัน"  
"ฉัน _ไม่เคย_ ให้อะไรเธอ"

ออร์สัน เครนนิคค้านเสียงเรียบ ทว่า...ต่างจากความหมายซึ่งอาจแปลได้ในแวบแรกที่ฟัง ประโยคนั้นไม่ใช่การปฏิเสธ มันแฝงความนัยที่พวกเขารู้กันแค่สองคน คำสัญญา...ข้อตกลง...ออร์สันพอใจจะให้จินรับรู้ว่าของขวัญทุกอย่างนั้นเกเลนพ่อแท้ๆ เป็นคน _ให้_ เธอ ไม่ใช่มาจากพ่อตัวเสริมอย่างเขา

เหตุผลน่ะเครนนิคเคยกล่าวไว้ดิบดี อยากให้จินรู้สึกว่าพ่อบ้างานอย่างเกเลนไม่ได้ลืมเธอ ชดเชยเวลาอยู่กับลูกที่เขาดึงเกเลนมาใช้งาน

แต่เกเลน เออร์โซรู้ดีกว่านั้น รู้ว่าออร์สันแค่กลัวจะทำหน้าไม่ถูกหากเด็กน้อย -สตาร์ดัสต์- กระโดดกอดอย่างที่ทำกับเขาเวลาเอาของเล่นไปให้

"คราวนี้ไปไหน ไปทำอะไร ตั้งแต่เรียนจบ อนุญาตให้ไปไหนคนเดียวแล้วเอาใหญ่นะ"

มือแกร่งจับโมเดลเดธทรูปเปอร์ขึ้นมา กางขาหาจุดสมดุลพอให้มันยืนบนโต๊ะได้ด้วยตัวเอง ก่อนปล่อยมือ และยักไหล่ "ลูกบอกแค่ว่ามีสัมภาษณ์งาน"

"แล้วนายก็ไม่ถามอะไรอีกเลย?"  
"ลูกยี่สิบเอ็ดแล้--"  
"เออรู้ ย้ำอยู่ได้"  
"นายก็ห่วงอยู่ได้"  
"ฉันเปล่า"

_แค่อยากให้แน่ใจว่า 'ตัวประกัน' ยังอยู่ในขอบเขตที่สายตาสอดส่องถึงเท่านั้น_

เมื่ออีกฝ่ายปฏิเสธ หน้าที่เดียวของเกเลนคือไม่เถียงต่อ เพราะการดึงดันให้เจ้าตัวยอมรับว่ารักและห่วงลูกสาวนั้นมักจบด้วยเขาโดนเมินไปอย่างน้อยสามวัน มากสุดที่เคยก็สามเดือน...สามเดือนโดยไร้เงาเครนนิคมาเยี่ยมเยียนศูนย์วิจัยอีดู เกเลนเข็ดและจำมาตั้งแต่ตอนนั้น

"งั้นเดาว่ามื้อเย็นวันนี้คงมีแค่ฉันกับนาย"

เกเลนเริ่มรวบเอกสารงานวิจัยที่กระจัดกระจายเต็มโต๊ะเข้าด้วยกัน ออร์สันสั่นศีรษะ สองมือคว้าข้อแขนแกร่งไว้ให้หยุดการกระทำ

"คงมีแค่นาย ฉันต้องกลับไปเตรียมตัวสำหรับการทดสอบยิงอาวุธหลัก..."  
"แล้วนายไม่ต้องกินข้าวหรือยังไง"

มือใหญ่เลื้อยพันผันตัวเป็นฝ่ายจับข้อแขนใต้เนื้อผ้าสีขาวเอาไว้แทน นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลอบอุ่นขุดค้นลงไปในดวงดาวสีฟ้าเย็นยะเยือกคู่นั้น ราวกับจะหลอมละลายให้มันกลายเป็นท้องทะเลสดใสใต้แสงแดดฤดูร้อน

_สกายฟรอสต์..._

_นายต้านทานฉันไม่ได้หรอก_

"ฉันอยู่ได้ไม่นานนะ"

ออร์สันพึมพำ ชักมือกลับไปกอดอก  
เกเลนยิ้มบาง

"ไม่นานของนายก็นานพอแล้ว"

.

.  
.

"คนไหนลีอาน่า ฮัลลิค?"

เสียงหนึ่งดังขึ้นแทนเสียงระเบิดที่เงียบลง

เธอมองคนเรียกชื่อนั้นด้วยสายตากังวลระคนสับสน พยายามนั่งเงียบๆ ระหว่างหมอนั่นขยับเข้ามาใกล้ ไม่แน่ใจ...แต่คิดว่าใช่ การปล้นรถขนนักโทษของจักรวรรดิชี้ชัดในตัวอยู่แล้วว่าพวกที่บุกเป็นฝ่ายกบฏ เธอไม่รู้ว่าพวกมันรู้ได้ยังไงว่าเธออยู่ที่นี่

พวกมันรู้ _ตัวตนจริงๆ_ ของเธอหรือเปล่า?

"อยากออกไปไหม"

จินพยักหน้า แต่เมื่ออีกฝ่ายปลดล็อคข้อมือเธอให้เป็นอิสระ ฝ่าเท้าหน่วงหนักก็สนองตอบแทนคำขอบพระคุณในทันที

_โครม_

หญิงสาวเหวี่ยงมือตวัดเท้า ฟาดอาวุธที่ปลดจากฝ่ายตรงข้ามไปทั่วทุกสารทิศ ปัดกวาดเส้นทางสู่อิสระของเธอให้เปิดโล่ง จินพุ่งตัวออกไปทันควัน แต่รอดพ้นขอบประตูได้ก้าวหนึ่งเท่านั้น เส้นทางที่ส่องสว่างอยู่ตรงหน้าก็ถูกปิดตายลง

วินาทีหนึ่งเธอลอยสูงกลางอากาศ  
อีกวินาทีหนึ่งเธอร่วงลงฟาดกับพื้นดิน

อ่อก!

โดยฝีมือดรอยด์ร่างใหญ่ยักษ์สีดำทะมึน

"ยินดีด้วยครับ คุณได้รับการช่วยเหลือ กรุณาอย่าขัดขืน..."

.

.  
.

_"ทำไมต้องสตาร์ดัสต์?"_

เกเลนไม่ตอบในทันที นั่งมองเด็กหญิงใช้กระดาษทรายขัดถูงานแกะสลักไม้ที่กำลังจะกลายเป็นของเล่นชิ้นใหม่ของตัวเองต่อไปอีกสักพัก จึงค่อยเรียกลูกสาวสุดที่รักให้มาหา

"ดูนัยน์ตาของเธอสิ"

เขาบอกให้เครนนิคสังเกต "ตอนอายุได้หกเดือน สีตาเธอเปลี่ยน เห็นประกายจุดสีที่ต่างออกไปนั่นไหม มันเหมือน..."

" _ละอองดาว_..." ออร์สันพึมพำ

เกเลนอมยิ้ม "ใช่ไหม"

จินในวัยเก้าขวบไม่มีทีท่าต่อต้านออร์สันอีกแล้ว แม้จำได้ดีว่าใครสั่งยิงแม่ของเธอในวันนั้น แต่เพราะพ่อสั่งไว้ให้ทำตัวเป็นเด็กดีเชื่อฟัง เธอจึงเชื่อฟังเขาราวกับพ่ออีกคน และความไร้เดียงสาของจินก็ขัดเกลาจิตใจที่แสนเย็นชาของออร์สันให้อ่อนโยนลงเช่นกัน

กำแพงปิดกั้นตัวเองของทั้งสองฝ่ายพังทลายลงด้วยฝีมือคนคนเดียวที่สำคัญกับพวกเขา...เกเลน

"ปะป๊าตั้งชื่อเล่นให้ดาดาด้วยได้ไหมคะ"

 _ดาดา_  เด็กนี่เรียกเขาแบบนั้นตั้งแต่เมื่อไรไม่แน่ใจ แต่ได้ยินบ่อยครั้งแค่ไหนก็ยังไม่ชิน ออร์สันยอมเพราะถือเป็นหนี้ที่ต้องชดใช้ เขาทำให้เธอกำพร้าแม่ และนานวันเข้าจากที่ยอมให้เรียกพ่อ ก็เพิ่มพูนเป็นทำหน้าที่พ่อร่วมกับเกเลนไปเสียแล้ว

"อืม...ตั้งยังไงดีล่ะ"

จินปีนขึ้นไปนั่งบนตักดาดาของเธอ "หนักไม่ใช่น้อยๆ แล้วนะตัวแสบ ลงไป" แน่นอนว่าจินไม่ลง มือน้อยๆ นั่นยกขึ้นเชิดคางเขาให้หันไปหาปะป๊าอีกต่างหาก

"ดูที่ตาสิคะ"

_ตาของออร์สันเหมือนอะไรงั้นหรือ...?_

นัยน์ตาคู่คมของนักผลิกศาสตร์จ้องลูกแก้วอัญมณีสีฟ้าสดอยู่พักใหญ่ การวิเคราะห์ขลุกขลักไม่น้อยเพราะอีกฝ่ายพยายามยื้อยุดฉุดมือเล็กๆ ของสาวน้อยบนตักออกจากคางตัวเอง แต่เขาคุ้นเคยกับดวงตาคู่นี้มาหลายสิบปี ย่อมจดจำทุกรายละเอียดในนั้นได้ดีเหมือนแรกเห็น

**"สกายฟรอสต์"**

เกเลนเอ่ยขึ้นในที่สุด อุ้มเจ้าตัวยุ่งออกจากตักเครนนิคก่อนเจ้าตัวจะหน้าบึ้งไปมากกว่านี้

"ชื่อนี้โอเคไหม" ถามลูกสาวในอ้อมแขน

"เพราะดีค่ะ...สกายฟรอสต์"

_อบอุ่นเจิดจ้าดั่งท้องฟ้าวันสดใส_ _หากก็เยือกเย็นจับใจดุจน้ำค้างกลางเหมันต์_

.

.

จินลืมตาโพลง

_สกายฟรอสต์_

ราวกับดวงตาสีฟ้าคู่นั้นยังตามมาจับจ้องเธอถึงที่นี่...

_ดาดา_

มุมปากเธอยกยิ้มเองไม่รู้ตัว

"นั่นเจดาห์..."

เธอหันไปมองหน้าคนพูด -- ผู้กองแคสเซียน แอนดอร์ จากหน่วยข่าวกรองลับแห่งกองทัพพันธมิตรกบฏ -- ก่อนมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างตามที่เขาพยักเพยิด ดวงจันทร์เจดาห์สีส้มทรายเด่นตระหง่านอยู่ตรงนั้น...เฝ้ารอให้เธอเหยียบย่างลงไปเยือน

"...หรืออย่างน้อยก็เศษซากที่เหลืออยู่ของมัน"

คำโกหกคำโต - _หลายคำ_ \- ผลักดันให้เธอได้ขึ้นยานมากับเขา ไม่ว่าจากใครหรือที่ใดก็ตาม ฝ่ายกบฏรู้ข่าวมาว่ามีนักบินขนส่งคนหนึ่งแปรพักตร์จากฝ่ายจักรวรรดิ ลักลอบนำข้อความสำคัญออกมาส่งให้ซอว์ เกอร์เรร่า

แต่ข้อความสูญหายระหว่างทาง  
และเธอถูกใส่ความว่าเป็นต้นเหตุ  
พวกกบฏคิดว่าเธอขโมยมันไป

อย่างที่คาดไว้...พวกเขารู้ตัวตนที่แท้จริงของเธอ รู้ว่าเธอไม่ใช่ลีอาน่า ฮัลลิค รู้ว่าเธอคือจิน เออร์โซ ลูกสาวคนเดียวของเกเลน เออร์โซ นักวิทยาศาสตร์คนสำคัญแห่งจักรวรรดิ _รู้กระทั่งว่าเธอเป็นลูกบุญธรรมของออร์สัน เครนนิค ผู้อำนวยการของโปรเจคพัฒนาอาวุธขั้นสูงแห่งกองทัพจักรวรรดิเสียด้วยซ้ำ_

เลยคิดว่าเธอดักชิงมันไปจากนักบินนั่นเพื่อช่วยฝ่ายจักรวรรดิป้องกันข้อมูลลับรั่วไหล

จะว่าผิดก็ _ไม่ทั้งหมด_

และนี่เป็นหนทางสะดวกรวดเร็วที่สุดในการเดินทางมายังเจดาห์ ที่เธอมีเรื่องสำคัญต้องทำ จินยืนยันว่าเธอแค่ติดยานขนส่งของนักบินมาลงกลางทางเท่านั้น ไม่รู้เรื่องข้อความลับอะไรนั่น แต่หากข้อความมีจริงก็น่าจะยังอยู่กับนักบินคนนั้น แหล่งข่าวของกบฏคงได้รับข้อมูลมาผิดพลาด

"การเติบโตในจักรวรรดิ ไม่ได้ทำให้คนกลายเป็นจักรวรรดิ" เธอบอกพวกเขา

พวกสภาไม่ปักใจเชื่อนัก ทว่าเมื่อค้นตัวเธอก็ไม่พบข้อความแต่อย่างใด มันจึงลงเอยด้วยการให้แคสเซียนนำตัวจินไปพบซอว์ เกอร์เรร่าเพื่อนเก่าของพ่อเธอ โดยหวังว่าเธอจะเกลี้ยกล่อมเขาให้แบ่งปันข้อมูลจากนักบินผู้แปรพักตร์ได้

"เตรียมตัวซะ เรากำลังลงจอด จะได้รู้กันแล้วว่าเธออยู่ฝ่ายไหนกันแน่"  
"จักรวรรดิชัดๆ ไม่ต้องสงสั--"  
"เงียบน่าเค"

.

.  
.

_"ฉันไม่ใช่นายนะที่ลูกหายไปยังใจเย็นอยู่ได้"_

พยายามไม่ตวาด แต่น้ำเสียงยังใส่อารมณ์อยู่ดี ความจริงเขาจะไม่กังวลเท่านี้เลยหากข่าวกรองไม่ได้รายงานว่าพวกกบฏจับตัวเธอไป _สตาร์ดัสต์..._  ออร์สันรู้ดีกว่าใคร -และใครเหล่านั้นรวมถึงเกเลน- ว่าจินเอาตัวรอดได้ แต่เธอรู้มากเกินไป จะเป็นอย่างไรหากพวกกบฏรีดเค้นข้อมูลสำคัญจากเด็กสาว _ถ้าพวกมันทรมาน_...

"ฉันแค่อยากให้นายตั้งสติ"

เกเลนพูดเสียงอ่อน เปลี่ยนโหมดจากกระจกใสให้ห้องทำงานตกอยู่ใต้เงามืดทึบเพื่อบดบังพวกเขาจากสายตาภายนอก เคลื่อนกายเข้าประชิดร่างในชุดเครื่องแบบ สองมือแกร่งประคองใบหน้าเป็นกังวลขึ้น ม่านตาสีอุ่นจ้องลึก นัยน์เนตรสีเย็นช้อนมองตอบ

 _"สกายฟรอสต์..."_  เสียงทุ้มกระซิบดั่งมนตร์สะกด

เครนนิคสงบนิ่งเยือกเย็นลงไปถนัด ราวกับน้ำค้างบนยอดต้นสนแข็งตัวเฉียบพลันยามอุณหภูมิต่ำเคลื่อนตัวลงปกคลุม แกะมือคนตัวโตกว่าออกจากแก้ม หากมันยังเลื่อนลงไปประทับไว้บนบ่าเขา

"ข่าวยืนยันหรือยัง"  
"ไม่ร้อยเปอร์เซ็นต์ แต่ก็ไม่น่าพลาด"  
"ลูกเดินทางด้วยชื่อปลอม พวกนั้นไม่น่า..."  
"คิดว่าพวกมันจะโง่ขนาดไม่รู้ว่าลูกบุญธรรมของผอ.เครนนิคหน้าตาเป็นยังไงเหรอเกเลน"

เขาถอนตัวออกจากการเกาะกุมของอีกฝ่าย ไม่ชอบให้ใครแตะต้องเวลาอารมณ์ไม่ดี น่าแปลกที่เกเลนชอบทำแบบนั้นอยู่เป็นประจำ

"ถ้ามันเค้นข้อมูลจากเธ--"  
"อ้อ นายห่วงเรื่องนั้น"

คราวนี้ออร์สันมองเขาตาขวาง "นายจะเริ่มใช่ไหม..."  
"ฉัน--"  
"ขอโทษแล้วกันที่ฉันกลัวแทนนายว่าพวกมันจะทำอะไรจิน ลืมไปว่าเธอไม่ใช่ลูกฉัน และเดาว่าฉันคงไม่มีสิทธิ์ห่วงข้อมูลลับอะไรเลยในฐานะหัวหน้าโปรเจค-โปรเจคที่ทำมาทั้งชีวิต"

เครนนิคไม่รอให้อีกฝ่ายแก้ตัวใดๆ ผ้าคลุมสีขาวพลิ้วสะบัดจากการหมุนตัวกลับหลังหัน ร่างนั้นคลาเคลื่อนเลือนหายไปรวดเร็วเกินว่าเกเลนจะรั้งไว้ทัน

เขานิ่วหน้า กุมขมับ

 _แค่ไม่คิดว่านายจะแคร์เธอมากขนาดนี้..._  
.

.  
.

_"ปลดเซฟก่อน"_

เด็กหญิงในวัยสิบสี่ทำตามเสียงบอกของชายชุดขาวที่ยืนอยู่ไม่ห่าง เขาไม่ช่วยจัดท่าให้ แต่จะติตรงนั้นตรงนี้ไปเรื่อยๆ จนกว่าเธอจะทำมันถูก และต่อให้เจ้าตัวจะทำตัวเป็นพ่อที่แข็งกระด้างสักเท่าไร หลายๆ ครั้งจินก็ยังสัมผัสได้ว่านัยน์ตาสีเย็นคู่นั้นฉายแสงอบอุ่นลงมาสาดไล้หัวใจของเธอ

_สกายฟรอสต์..._

"ทีนี้เล็ง..."

เธอเล็งไปที่เป้า

"อยากเหนี่ยวไกตอนไหนก็เอาเล-"

_ปิ้ว! เพล้ง!_

เจ้าตัวแสบทำเสียตั้งแต่คนสอนยังพูดไม่จบประโยคดี แล้วหัวเราะร่า  
เครนนิคถอนหายใจเหลือทน ส่งมะเหงกลงหัวเธอไปหนึ่งที...ไม่เบาเสียด้วย

"เจ็บนะดาดา!"  
"โตป่านนี้แล้วยังเรียกดาดาอีก ไม่อายหรือไง"  
"ไม่อายเท่าดาดาหรอก"

ก็จริงของมัน

"จิน...อย่าให้ปะป๊ารู้เด็ดขาดนะว่าฉันให้บลาสเตอร์ เธอรู้นะว่าปะป๊าเป็นคนยังไง"

ผู้รักความสงบ...ผู้ต่อต้านการใช้กำลัง...ผู้ปฏิเสธสงคราม... _รู้สิ_

"..."  
"เข้าใจรึเปล่า ทำไมไม่ตอบ"  
เธอกำลังอึ้ง... "ดาดาเรียกชื่อหนูอะ"  
ออร์สันเลิกคิ้ว "แล้ว? ฉันไม่เคยเรียก?"  
"ไม่เคย...นั่นสิ ทำไมดาดาไม่เรียกจินเลย"

_เพราะฉันไม่เคยคิดจะชอบเธอ_

_เธอเป็นลูกสาวของเกเลน เออร์โซ กับลีร่า ผู้หญิงที่ไม่คู่ควรกับสติปัญญาและจิตวิญญาณอันสูงส่งของเขา ฉันไม่คิดจะใส่ใจ ไม่คิดจะจำชื่อเธอ อันที่จริงฉันไม่สนว่าเธอเป็นเด็กผู้ชายหรือเด็กผู้หญิงด้วยซ้ำตอนที่เธอยังแบเบาะ ฉันเรียกเธอว่า เด็กนั่นมาตลอด_

_แล้วดูฉันตอนนี้สิ_

_เธอเป็นราคาที่ฉันเต็มใจจ่ายเพื่อเกเลน_

__  
  
"แต่เรียกจินก็สั้นดี..."

นั่นไม่ได้ตอบคำถามของเธอเลยแม้แต่น้อย

.

.

พรึ่บ!

แสงสว่างกลับมาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของชีวิตอีกครั้งหลังจากถูกกระสอบคลุมหัวมาตลอดทาง ในความมืดมิดชั่วขณะนั้น ความทรงจำสีจางเพรียกหาจินอีกครั้ง จากซอกหลืบเล็กๆ อันแสนลึกลับ จากถ้ำเก็บความคิดพิศวง น่าแปลก...เธอฝันเห็นเขามาตลอดตั้งแต่ออกจากอีดู

_ดาดา..._

_ปืนที่เขาให้ถูกลูกน้องของซอว์ยึดไป_

"จินงั้นรึ...จิน เออร์โซ?"

เสียงแหบห้าวกระซิบ จ้องมองหญิงสาวโตเต็มวัยด้วยแววตาปลื้มปิติ ครั้งสุดท้ายที่พบกัน เธอเพิ่งอายุได้สี่ขวบเท่านั้น ตอนเขาช่วยครอบครัวเธอหนีจากการตามล่าของจักรวรรดิ...ครั้งล่าสุดที่ทราบข่าวคราว คือเธออยู่กับพ่อ ในความดูแลของเครนนิค...

หรือว่า?

"เธอมาเอาชีวิตฉันหรือสาวน้อย...ตัวฉันไม่เหลืออะไรมากแล้วในตอนนี้"

จินน้ำตาคลอ มองร่างซึ่งพยุงชีวิตไว้ด้วยชุดจักรกลเสียเกินครึ่ง กอปรกับเครื่องช่วยหายใจ เธอยังเด็กมากตอนที่พบซอว์ แต่ก็จำเขาได้ ชายผิวคล้ำร่างใหญ่ดูดุดันคือเจ้าของใบหน้าที่เธอต้องจดจำ ในฐานะผู้ช่วยเหลือครอบครัวเออร์โซอพยพไปดาวลาห์มู และผู้ที่เธอควรได้ไปอยู่ด้วย หากวันนั้นบนลาห์มู เธอวิ่งได้เร็วกว่าที่ทำเอาไว้

หากเธอหนีเดธทรูปเปอร์นั่นได้พ้น

"ไม่ค่ะ" จินว่า "ฉันมาช่วยคุณ"

ดวงตาอันอิดโรยของเขาหรี่ลง

"หมายความว่--"

_ตึง!!_

เพดานสั่นสะเทือนเลื่อนลั่น ปริแยกแตกร้าวออกจากกัน ซอว์และจินมองไกลออกไปด้านนอกสุดลูกหูลูกตา เส้นขอบฟ้าอันตรธานหายไปในเส้นขอบปฐพีที่ม้วนตัวตลบขึ้นสูงเสียดนภา ฝุ่นควันสีน้ำตาลส้มฟุ้งตลบอบอวลไปทั่ว ทุกอย่างในเมืองศักดิ์สิทธิ์เริ่มถล่มทลายกลายเป็นซากปรักหักพัง

_เขายิงมันแล้ว!_

"พ่อสั่งให้ฉันมาช่วยคุณ ซอว์ ทุกอย่างที่พ่อทำ พ่อทำเพื่อฝ่ายกบฏ และเราต้องไปเดี๋ยวนี้!"

"จิน!"

แคสเซียนที่เพิ่งแหกคุกออกมาได้ ตามเธอเจอในที่สุด หญิงสาวไม่มองเขา ยังพยายามรบเร้าให้ซอว์ไปกับเธอ ความจริงก็คือ เกเลนรู้ล่วงหน้าว่าเครนนิคจะทดสอบการยิงเดธสตาร์โดยมีเจดาห์เป็นเป้าหมาย

ความจริงก็คือเกเลนส่งเธอมาช่วยเพื่อนเก่า

ความจริงก็คือใจของเธอกับพ่อไม่เคยเข้ากับฝ่ายจักรวรรดิเลยแม้สักวินาที!

"ไปเถอะจิน! ไม่มีเวลาแล้ว!" แคสเซียนเร่ง  
"ไปจิน เธอต้องไป" ซอว์ไล่ "เอาตัวเองให้รอด..."

จินคว้าแขนหุ้มโลหะของเขาไว้... _ภารกิจของเธอ..._ เธอไม่ยอมปล่อยจนซอว์แกะมือเธอออกและแคสเซียนฉุดกระชากลากเธอไป เพดานถล่มร่วงลงมาเฉียดหัวทั้งคู่แบบเส้นยาแดงผ่าแปด พื้นเบื้องหน้ายุบตัวจนต้องกระโดดข้ามก้าวใหญ่ ท่ามกลางเสียงกัมปนาทของพลังทำลายล้างซึ่งกำลังไล่โจมตีเมืองให้ราบเป็นหน้ากลองนั้น เสียงหนึ่งประกาศกร้าวก้องชัดไล่หลังเธอมา และยังคงสถิตอยู่ในโสตประสาท

"พิทักษ์กบฏ...พิทักษ์ความฝัน!"

.

_ล้มเหลว...ภารกิจที่พ่อมอบหมายล้มเหลวไปแล้วหนึ่ง_

จินนั่งเงียบไม่พูดอะไร อยู่บนยานที่จู่ๆ ก็มีผู้โดยสารเพิ่มมาอีกหลายคน นักบวชตาบอดผู้ช่วยเธอและแคสเซียนไว้จากทหารของจักรวรรดิ ชายแบกปืนกลคู่หูของเขา และนักบินขนส่งของจักรวรรดิผู้แปรพักตร์

โบดี้ รุค

กำลังถูกสอบโดยแคสเซียน

"ข้อความยังอยู่กับนายหรือเปล่า"

ด้วยเหตุใดก็ตาม โบดี้มองหน้าจินราวกับต้องการปรึกษา แคสเซียนกอดอกมองทั้งสองคนสลับกันไปมาอย่างไม่เข้าใจสถานการณ์ และเป็นจินที่ถอนหายใจออกมา

"เขาไม่มีข้อความ"

หัวหน้าหน่วยข่าวกรองขมวดคิ้วฉับพลัน "หมายความว่ายังไง เธอบอกเองว่าข้อความควรจะอยู่กับเขา แปลว่าเธอโกหก?"

จินพยักหน้ารับอย่างง่ายดาย

ไม่มีซอว์ เกอร์เรร่าแล้ว ความหวังเดียวที่เหลืออยู่อาจเป็นพันธมิตรกบฏ

"ตกลงว่าข้อความอยู่ไหนกันแน่" แคสเซียนชักสีหน้าเคร่งเครียดขึ้นอีกระดับ  
"อยู่ที่นี่"  
"สรุปว่าเธอก็ขโมยข้อความไปจริ--"

โบดี้เกาหัวแต่ไม่พูดอะไร อาจเพราะจินขัดแคสเซียนก่อนแล้ว  
"ไม่มีการขโมยอะไรทั้งนั้น ข้อความไม่ได้อยู่กับฉัน -- _ฉันคือข้อความ_ "

แคสเซียนเบิกตากว้าง

"พ่อส่งฉันมาเพื่อนำข้อความลับสำคัญไปให้ซอว์ เกอร์เรร่า"  
ผู้กองดูจะไม่เชื่อ "แล้วทำไมต้องโกหก"  
"พ่อไว้ใจแค่ซอว์ พ่อไม่ได้รู้จักพันธมิตร ใครจะไปรู้ว่าพวกคุณแตกกันแล้ว"

ปะป๊าเธอเริ่มวางแผนการทุกอย่างมาตลอดตั้งแต่นาทีแรกที่แม่ของเธอตาย เฝ้ารดน้ำพรวนดินใส่ปุ๋ยเมล็ดพันธุ์แห่งการแก้แค้นนี้อย่างทะนุถนอม ใจเย็น และอดทน เขาบอกให้จินตัวน้อยยอมก้มหัวเชื่อฟังคนที่สั่งยิงแม่ของเธอ  คอยทำตัวเป็นเด็กดีซื้อใจเครนนิค จนเขารับเป็นพ่ออีกคนของเธอ

จินไม่แน่ใจหรอกว่าออร์สันเชื่อละครหลอกตาเรื่องนี้มากแค่ไหน แต่จากหลายปีที่พยายามทุกอย่างเพื่อซื้อความไว้เนื้อเชื่อใจ เขาก็เพิ่งปล่อยให้เธอออกนอกบ้านโดยไม่มีเดธทรูปเปอร์คอยติดตามหลังจากเธอเรียนจบ--เมื่อเร็วๆ นี้เอง

_เธอกับพ่อเฝ้ารอโอกาสนี้มาเป็นสิบปี_

โบดี้เป็นนักบินที่พ่อไว้ใจให้พาเธอออกมาจากอีดู เขาเป็นอีกคนที่เติบโตและทำงานในจักรวรรดิ แต่เริ่มสงสัยในความถูกต้อง จินแยกกับโบดี้ระหว่างทาง แกล้งก่อคดีให้ถูกจับและปล่อยข่าวว่าตนขโมยข้อความมาจากนักบินแปรพักตร์ รออยู่ในคุกสี่คืนสี่วันกองทัพกบฏก็ฮุบเหยื่อ ส่งคน -และเจ้าหุ่นเป้าซ้อมยิง- มาชิงตัวเธอ

จินวางแผนอย่างรอบคอบ ลงทุนทำให้ดูเหมือนตนถูกฝ่ายกบฏจับตัวไป เพื่อไม่ให้เครนนิคระแคะระคายแผนการของพ่อเธอ ทุกอย่างต้องสมจริงหากเธอต้องการปั่นหัวหน่วยข่าวกรองลับของทั้งสองฝ่าย และจินคิดว่าเธอทำสำเร็จอย่างงดงามทีเดียว

"ฟังนะ พ่อฉันวางจุดอ่อนไว้ตรงใจกลางเดธสตาร์ -อาวุธพิฆาตดาวที่พวกคุณเรียก- แรงระเบิดน้อยนิดจะจุดปฏิกิริยาลูกโซ่ทำลายทั้งระบบให้พังพินาศ ที่เราต้องการคือแผนผังของมัน และฉันรู้ว่าจะหาได้จากที่ไหน... _คุณดูไม่เชื่อ_ "

"ผมไม่ใช่คนที่คุณต้องโน้มน้าวใจให้เชื่อ"

จินอยากให้แคสเซียนรู้เหลือเกินว่าเธอแค้นเครนนิคมากแค่ไหน

อยากให้ทุกคนรู้เหลือเกินว่าสถานะของเธอคือตัวประกันต่างหากไม่ใช่ลูกบุญธรรม เครนนิคอาจคิดว่าจินยังเด็ก คงจำอะไรไม่ได้ แต่เธอจำครั้งแรกที่อีกฝ่ายเรียกเธอด้วยชื่อ -แทนคำว่า _เด็กน้อย_ อย่างที่ใช้มาตลอด- ได้ดีนัก

เขาเรียกชื่อ 'จิน' ต่อหน้าแม่ลีร่าเป็นการแฝงนัยข่มขู่คุกคามครอบครัวเธอ เพื่อเตือนไม่ให้แม่ยุ่งเรื่องงานวิจัยที่พ่อทำ เครนนิคเฝ้าจับตามองแม่ของเธอตลอด แล้วสิ่งที่เขากลัวก็เป็นจริง แม่ทำให้พ่อรู้ตัวว่าถูกหลอกและพากันหนีไป

มาถึงตอนนี้

_นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าเย็นชาดุจน้ำค้างแข็งคู่นั้นก็จับจ้องมองเธออยู่ตลอด แม้ในความฝัน_

"อีดู"

แคสเซียนเลิกคิ้ว

"ถ้ากลัวนักว่านี่จะเป็นกับดัก ก็ไปรับตัวพ่อฉันกันเดี๋ยวนี้เลย"

.

.  
.

_"ตั้งแต่เมื่อไรกันที่การสู้คน ทำให้ลูกกลายเป็นอันธพาล"_

เครนนิคพยายามคุยกับเกเลนด้วยเหตุผล ไม่บ่อยนักที่ฝ่ายใจเย็นพูดดีๆ จะเป็นดาดา  และฝ่ายที่ดุเธอจะเป็นปะป๊า จินได้แต่นั่งสงบเสงี่ยมเจียมตัวแตะมุมปากช้ำๆ เล่น ฟังพ่อทั้งสองคนทะเลาะกันเรื่องบทลงโทษที่เหมาะสมและวิธีการเลี้ยงดูลูก ลามไปจนถึงอุดมการณ์อันเป็นเส้นขนานของพวกเขาเอง

"อาจจะตั้งแต่นายสอนให้ลูกใช้กำลังแก้ปัญหา" เสียงของเกเลนนิ่งเรียบแต่น่ากลัว

ออร์สันทำเสียงฮึ่มฮั่มในลำคอ "เธอเป็นผู้หญิงคนเดียวในชั้นเรียน นายหวังให้ลูกแก้ปัญหาโดนรังแกยังไงเหรอ พูดดีๆ กับทุกคนจนกว่าพวกมันจะหูชาตายไปเองรึไง"

"มีวิธีอื่นตั้งมากมายที่ไม่ใช่ต่อยกับผู้ชาย"  
"เช่นยังไงเกเลน หาเพื่อนดีๆ ที่พร้อมจะออกโรงปกป้องเธอทุกครั้งที่มีเรื่อง เหมือนตอนฉันทำให้นายอย่างนี้เหรอ"

จินเงยหน้าขึ้นทันควัน _เธอเพิ่งรู้เรื่องความสัมพันธ์สมัยเรียนของพวกเขาเป็นครั้งแรก_

ปะป๊าเงียบไปก่อนกระซิบ "ฉันไม่เคยขอ..."

คราวนี้เธอหันขวับมองดาดาจนคอแทบเคล็ด  
สังเกตเห็นกล้ามเนื้อใบหน้าอันมีริ้วรอยนั่นสั่นระริก

"ว่าไงนะ..."  
"และจินเป็น _ลูกฉัน_ ขอให้นายเคารพการตัดสินใจเรื่องนี้ของฉันด้วย"

เครนนิคอ้าปากค้าง พูดไม่ออก ไม่อยากเชื่อในสิ่งที่ตนได้ยิน เด็กหญิงต้นเหตุแห่งการทะเลาะเบาะแว้งยังช็อคและสงสารดาดาของเธอจับใจ ปะป๊าไม่น่าพูดอย่างนั้นเลย...

ออร์สันลุกขึ้น ง้างหมัดจะต่อยเกเลน  
หากเจ้าตัวชักมือกลับ กัดกรามแน่น

...!

เหวี่ยงหลังกำปั้นปัดขวดไวน์บนโต๊ะอาหารตรงหน้าระบายความโกรธ แรงโทสะอันเกรี้ยวกราดส่งผลให้ขวดแตกตั้งแต่วินาทีที่ข้อนิ้วขาวฟาดปะทะ เศษแก้วชิ้นใหญ่กระเด็นกระทบผนัง กระจัดกระจายเป็นชิ้นเล็กชิ้นน้อยร่วงกราวเกลื่อนพื้น เครื่องดื่มสีแดงใสสาดกระเซ็นใส่ทั้งสามคนบนโต๊ะ มีเพียงละอองเล็กๆ เกาะจมูกของจิน บางส่วนไหลย้อยจากโหนกแก้มลงมาถึงปลายคางเกเลน หลักๆ แล้วมันซึมย้อมชุดเครื่องแบบสีขาวของออร์สัน

เด็กสาวสังเกตว่าหยดของเหลวสีแดงเล็กๆ บางจุดบนผ้าปูโต๊ะมีโทนคล้ำเกินกว่าจะเป็นน้ำไวน์

_"ดาดา..."_

เกเลนปาดหยดน้ำออกจากซีกหน้า ก่อนเอ่ยกับจินที่กำลังเอื้อมหามือของเครนนิค "ลูกออกไปก่อน"

"แต่..."  
"ไปสิ"

จินไม่มีทางเลือก แม้ใจจะห่วงพ่ออีกคนสักเพียงใด เธอลุกออกมา หากไม่วายแง้มประตูไว้ แอบฟังและเฝ้าดูทั้งคู่

ละอองดาวในดวงตาของเธอสะท้อนภาพเกเลนดึงมือของออร์สันไปซับด้วยผ้าขนหนูอย่างอ่อนโยน ขณะเกเลนเดินหายไปหยิบกล่องปฐมพยาบาล คนเจ็บก็ยังยืนนิ่งราวกับถูกสาปเป็นหิน ผิวเนื้อหลังมือที่แตกคงเทียบไม่ได้กับหัวใจที่สลาย

_ลูกของนาย...ใช่สิ_

แล้วที่ผ่านมาเขาเป็นตัวอะไรกัน?

"ฉันขอโทษ..." เสียงทุ้มกระซิบ ห้องเงียบมากจนจินที่อยู่ด้านนอกได้ยิน

ไร้ซึ่งปฏิกิริยาโต้ตอบจากออร์สัน

 _ตลกร้ายชัดๆ_  ครั้งหนึ่งเกเลนเคยทักเรื่องที่เขาไม่คิดจะมีครอบครัว ออร์สันได้แต่หัวเราะ ถามย้อนให้อีกฝ่ายลองนึกภาพเขาเป็นพ่อคนดูสิ --เพราะแม้แต่ตัวเขาเองก็ยังจินตนาการไม่ออก-- ตอนนี้เขารู้แล้วว่าความรู้สึกของคนเป็นพ่อมันเป็นยังไง และรู้ซึ้งด้วยว่าการถูกพรากความรู้สึกเช่นนั้นไปมันเจ็บปวดเพียงใด

เกเลนพินิจม่านนัยน์ตาคู่สวยเป็นประกายคล้ายแฉกน้ำค้างเยือกแข็งเงียบๆ  
วงกลมสีฟ้าจัดราวกับท้องฟ้าในวันสดใสนั้นซีดหมองลงอย่างน่าใจหาย

"สกายฟรอสต์...ฉัน--"  
"แค่..." เสียงกร้าวสวนทันควัน  
"..."  
_"...อย่าพูดว่าเธอไม่ใช่ลูกสาวของฉันอีก"_

.  
.

_โครม!_

แรงกระแทกปลุกหญิงสาวที่วูบหลับให้สะดุ้งตื่น

_ดาดา..._

ยานลงจอดในสภาพห่างไกลจากคำว่าราบรื่น แถมด้วยเครื่องยนต์ที่พังยับ -- _แต่อย่างไรเธอก็กลับมาบ้านแล้ว--_ ศูนย์วิจัยไคเบอร์คริสตัลที่อีดูเป็นบ้านของจินมาหลายปี เธอยังคิดถึงลาห์มู แต่ท่ามกลางหุบเขาอันหนาวเหน็บเย็นยะเยือกพวกนี้ก็มีมุมอบอุ่นเล็กๆ แอบซ่อนอยู่ในนั้น ในส่วนพักอาศัยของเธอกับพ่อ สถานที่แห่งความทรงจำของครอบครัวจอมปลอม...ครอบครัวที่เกเลน เออร์โซบรรจงสร้างขึ้นมากับมือเพียงเพื่อรอวันทำลาย...ครอบครัวที่เป็นเหมือนระเบิดเวลา

ครอบครัวที่มีเกเลน จิน และเครนนิค

"มียานของจักรวรรดิเพิ่งลงมาจอด" เคทูเอสโอรายงานสถานการณ์

จินมองผ่านหน้าต่าง ภาพตรงหน้าบิดเบือนเลือนพร่าด้วยธารน้ำฝน หากยานลำที่เธอมองเห็นอยู่รางๆ นั่นยังเด่นชัดในความรู้สึก  _ดาดา..._ ยานลำนั้นเป็นของเครนนิค เขาไม่เคยมาเวลานี้ แปลก...แปลกมากๆ

"โบดี้ นายไปกับฉัน" แคสเซียนส่งเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตให้อดีตนักบินขนส่งฝ่ายจักรวรรดิ  
จินเหมือนจะพูดอะไรแต่ก็ยั้งปากไว้ พอดีกับที่แคสเซียนสั่ง...

"จับตาดูเธอไว้ก่อน นี่อาจเป็นกับดัก"

ทันทีที่แคสเซียนกับโบดี้ออกไป เคทูเอสโอมัวแต่ง่วนอยู่กับการซ่อมเครื่องยนต์ และชีรุตกับเบซไม่มีท่าทีจะห้ามปราม จินคว้าเสื้อกันฝน บลาสเตอร์ประจำตัว -ที่แคสเซียนเก็บกลับมาให้จากคุกของซอว์- และไฟฉายออกไปจากยาน เธอคุ้นเคยสภาพภูมิประเทศแถบนี้ดี แม้กระทั่งในยามพายุฝนกระหน่ำมันก็ไม่เป็นอุปสรรค

เธออยากแน่ใจว่าเครนนิคไม่ได้มาที่นี่เพราะรู้ระแคะระคาย

_เ_ _ธอต้องแน่ใจ_

.  
.

.

_ปึ้ก!_

หลังหมัดหน่วงหนักซัดเข้าใส่สันกรามจนเกเลนหน้าหัน

ร่างสูงของนักวิทยาศาสตร์ทรุดเข่าลงกลางสายฝน ตรงหน้าชายชุดขาวผู้เป็นทั้งเพื่อนและ...ครอบครัว? เกเลนไม่แน่ใจเสียแล้วว่าคำคำนั้นมันจริงสำหรับตนแค่ไหน และจริงสำหรับอีกฝ่ายแค่ไหน แต่จากท่าทีโกรธเป็นฟืนเป็นไฟของออร์สันทำให้เขาอดคิดไม่ได้ว่า บางทีมันอาจจริงสำหรับเจ้าตัวมากว่าเขา

_"เพราะอย่างนี้นายถึงได้ใจเย็นนักตอนที่รู้ว่าลูกโดนจับ"_

ทำไมเขาถึงมองไม่ออก

ออร์สันเกลียดที่ต้องรู้เรื่องนี้จากทาร์กิน เรื่องที่ใครบางคนส่งนักบินขนส่งออกไปหาพวกกบฏ เรื่องที่ใครบางคนใช้ลูกสาวเป็นคนคาบข่าวไปบอกศัตรู เรื่องที่ใครบางคนนั้นคือเกเลน เออร์โซ คนที่เขาดันโง่ไว้ใจทั้งที่ไม่ควร คนคนเดียวที่มีอิทธิพลกับจิตใจของเขาเสมอมาไม่ว่าเมื่อไร คนที่ทำให้เขากลายเป็นคนตามืดบอดโดยไม่รู้ตัว

ร่างในชุดสีขาวย่อตัวลงมองหน้าอีกคน

"ดูเหมือนใครบางคนจะโกหกเก่งขึ้นเป็นกอง..."  
"ฉันเรียนจากคนที่เก่งที่สุด - นายไง" เกเลนพึมพำ

เครนนิคตัวชาวาบ และมันไม่ได้เกี่ยวอะไรกับสายฝนที่โปรยปรายโหมความหนาวเย็นลงมา มันเกี่ยวกับเรื่องราวนับยี่สิบปีก่อนหน้านั้น คราวที่เขาวางแผนหลอกล่อเกเลนให้เข้ามามีส่วนร่วมในโปรเจคเดธสตาร์ ใช้งานวิจัยไคเบอร์คริสตัลของนักวิทยาศาสตร์อัจฉริยะคนนี้พัฒนาสุดยอดอาวุธโดยเจ้าตัวไม่รู้เรื่องรู้ราว  _ฉันคิดว่าเราผ่านจุดนั้นกันมาแล้วเสียอีก..._

แล้วถ้าเกเลนยังไม่เคยลืมเรื่องนั้น  
เรื่องที่เขาทำให้ลีร่าตาย...จะลืมได้อย่างไร?

ออร์สันกัดกรามกรอด

"ถามอะไรอย่างสิ"  
"..."  
"ที่่ผ่านมา...มีอะไรจริงบ้างไหม"

เกเลน เออร์โซเกรงว่าเขาก็ตอบตัวเองเรื่องนั้นไม่ได้เหมือนกัน

"ฉัน...ไม่รู้"

ออร์สัน เครนนิคอยากทรุดตัวลงไปบนลานแต่ก็ทำไม่ได้...ไม่ใช่ต่อหน้าผู้ใต้บังคับบัญชานับสิบที่รายล้อมอยู่รอบด้าน ชายชาติทหารยืดตัวขึ้น หลังตรง มีเพียงสายตาที่หลุบต่ำมองคนบนพื้น มองคน...ที่ไม่แม้แต่จะมองหน้าเขาในตอนนี้ _อายอะไรเล่าเกเลน...ชอบมองดวงตาคู่นี้นักไม่ใช่หรือ_

 _สกายฟรอสต์ของนายอยู่ตรงนี้ไง เงยขึ้นมาสิ  
_ เผื่อนายจะเห็น...น้ำค้างแข็งเยือกเย็นที่กำลังละลาย

พร้อมจะรินไหลลงมาเป็นหยดน้ำตา

"เกเลน มองฉัน!"

น้ำเสียงเกรี้ยวกราดตวาดฟาดเปรี้ยงราวกับฟ้าผ่า

_ช่างหัวมัน เรื่องนายกับฉัน_

ตอนนี้ออร์สันเหลือคำถามคาใจอีกเพียงข้อเดียวเท่านั้น

"ทำตามคำสั่งหรือร่วมมือกัน..."

เกเลนไม่เข้าใจคำถาม

" _สตาร์ดัสต์_...นายสั่งให้เธอไป หรือเธอสมรู้ร่วมคิดกับนาย..."

ประโยคนั้นหวีดหวิวบางเบาราวกับเสียงกระซิบของสายลม

ก่อนเสียงกรีดกรายของวัตถุความเร็วสูงจะพุ่งแหวกอากาศมา

.  
.

"ปะป๊า!"

_ตูม!!!_

โลกวูบดับไปนานหลายวินาทีหลังเสียงอึกทึกกึกก้องของระเบิดนั่น จินลืมตาขึ้นจากความมืด ร่างกายยังอยู่ครบสมบูรณ์ไม่มีอะไรบุบสลาย แต่ต้องตะเกียกตะกายอยู่พักใหญ่กว่าจะลุกขึ้นมาได้ เธอมองหาพ่อเป็นอย่างแรก พ่อ...ทั้งสองคน เธอไม่เห็นร่างที่น่าจะเป็นเกเลน แต่ละร่างใกล้ๆ ล้วนเกรียมไหม้จนระบุเค้าหน้าเดิมแทบไม่ได้ หญิงสาวกวาดสายตาออกไปไกลขึ้น เห็นเดธทรูปเปอร์สองนายช่วงพยุงผู้บังคับบัญชาในชุดขาว พาร่างนั้นไปยังบันไดยานพาหนะ

เธอมั่นใจว่าดาดาเห็นเธอ...แต่เขาไม่หยุดมองเธอ

สายตาสุดท้ายของเขาทอดมองไปไกลกว่านั้น

ไปยังร่างของเกเลน เออร์โซ

จินพุ่งตัวตามทิศทางนั้น หันไปอีกครั้งเพื่อจะพบว่าประตูยานของเครนนิคปิดลงแล้ว เขาทิ้งเกเลนไว้ในสถานการณ์ที่ฐานวิจัยลับถูกโจมตี คนเป็นลูกสาวได้ข้อสรุปในใจอย่างรวดเร็วว่าทุกอย่างพังทลายลงแล้ว ครอบครัวหลอกๆ ของเธอ มันสิ้นสุดลงแล้วนับแต่นี้เป็นต้นไป ไม่ต้องเสแสร้งแกล้งมีความสุขใส่คนที่ฆ่าแม่ของเธออีกแล้ว

"ปะป๊า..." จินคว้ามือแกร่งของคนเป็นพ่อขึ้นมากุม  
_"จิน..."_

เกเลนฝืนลืมตาขึ้นมองกลุ่มละอองดาวในดวงตาของลูกสาวเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

"ปะป๊า อย่าไปนะ..."  
"ลูกต้อง...ทำลาย...มัน"  
"หนูจะทำ...หนูจะทำให้ได้ ปะป๊า--"

ไม่รู้จะพูดอีกร้อยพันถ้อยคำที่ยังค้างอยู่ในความคิดให้ลูกสาวฟังได้อย่างไร เขาไม่เหลือเวลาแล้ว เกเลนรู้ตัว...แต่ยังฝืนลืมตาเอาไว้...รู้สึกว่ามีบางสิ่งที่จินสมควรได้ฟัง...สมควรต้องฟัง  ความเจ็บปวดในน้ำเสียงสุดท้ายของออร์สันมันรบกวนใจเขาเหลือเกิน ความจริงเขาว่าเขารู้มาตลอด...ว่าออร์สันรักลูกสาวมากเพียงใด ลูกสาวของเขา...

_ลูกสาวของเรา_

พวกเขาสามารถเป็นครอบครัวที่มีความสุขโดยแท้จริงได้

แต่เกเลนกลับเลือกใช้ความสัมพันธ์นี้เป็นเครื่องมือแก้แค้น

จินคือการแก้แค้นของเขา

_ทีนี้ใครกันนะที่ใจร้าย?_

_"สตาร์ดัสต์..."_  
"ปะป๊า"

...  
_"....น้ำค้างแข็ง...ก็มีวันละลาย...รู้ไหม"_

.  
.

.

"พ่อวางจุดอ่อนไว้ในใจกลางเดธสตาร์ และฉันจะบอกทั้งกาแล็กซีให้รู้วิธีระเบิดมัน"

มันจะไม่เจ็บปวดขนาดนี้หากคนพูดไม่ใช่คนที่ออร์สันรักเหมือนลูกสาว

และเป็นคนที่ออร์สันคิดมาตลอดว่าเธอก็รักเขาเหมือนพ่อแท้ๆ อีกคน  ความผิดของเขาเองทีหลงเชื่อละครน้ำเน่าฉากใหญ่ ละครที่เกเลน เออร์โซใช้เวลาเขียนบท แสดงนำ และกำกับมาเป็นเวลาสิบกว่าปี เขาหลงคิดไปได้ยังไงว่าคนที่เสียเมียไปเพราะเขาจะยอมกลับมาจงรักภักดีโดยไม่มีข้อกังขา จะเอาใจใส่ดูแลผูกพันกันเหมือนคนในครอบครัวโดยไม่มีอะไรแอบแฝง

เขามันก็ตาบอดเหมือนกับเกเลนเมื่อก่อนนั่นแหละ  
จึงได้หลงเชื่อคำลวงของคนที่ไว้ใจที่สุด

เกเลน เออร์โซคนที่ตายไปแล้ว แต่ยังนำพาความเจ็บปวดมาให้ออร์สันไม่จบไม่สิ้น

เกเลน เออร์โซผู้ทำให้เตาปฏิกรณ์กลายเป็นจุดอ่อนของเดธสตาร์  
เกเลน เออร์โซผู้ทำให้จินกลายเป็นจุดอ่อนของเครนนิค

"จิน...อย่าทำแบบนี้"

บลาสเตอร์สีเงินรุ่นเก่าถูกยกขึ้นขู่เธอในที่สุด  
จินแค่นหัวเราะ มือยังเอื้อมค้างกลางอากาศ ไม่แตะสวิตช์

"ไม่รักหนูแล้วหรือคะ"  
"คำถามคือเธอเคยรัก **พ่อ** บ้างหรือเปล่าต่างหาก..."

คนที่รับบทเป็นลูกสาวอีกฝ่ายมาสิบกว่าปีแทบสะอึก ก่อนจะเงียบลงไปถนัด เพิ่งตระหนักเอาตอนนั้นว่าเธอกับพ่อแสดงความรักเสแสร้งจอมปลอมใส่เครนนิคมาตลอด เครนนิคต่างหากที่ทำเป็นเย็นชา แข็งกระด้าง ไม่เคยพูดจาอ่อนหวาน ไม่เคยบอกรัก แต่กลับเป็นคนที่ซื้อของเล่นทุกชิ้นฝากมาให้ผ่านปะป๊า เป็นคนปกป้องเวลาปะป๊าดุเธอเรื่องต่อยตีกับเพื่อนที่โรงเรียน เป็นคนมอบบลาสเตอร์กระบอกแรกในชีวิตให้ สอนให้ใช้จนเก่ง และกล้าดีเอามาจ่อเล็งหัวเขาอยู่ตอนนี้

เครนนิคสอนให้เธอเข้มแข็งและสู้คน

ถ้าเกเลนผู้รักความสงบเลี้ยงเธอมาคนเดียว  
เธอไม่มีวันฝ่าฟันทุกอย่างมาถึงจุดที่จะหักหลังเครนนิคได้แน่ๆ

" _สตาร์ดัสต์..._ อย่าทำลายงานทั้งชีวิตของพ่อ **"**  
"หนึ่งคุณไม่มีสิทธิ์เรียกชื่อนั้นอีกแล้ว และสอง...คุณไม่ควรสร้างมันแต่แรก"  
"เธอกับเกเลนอาจไม่เห็นด้วยกับสิ่งที่พ่อทำ แต่นั่นทำให้พ่อเสียสิทธิ์ในการเป็นพ่อด้วยใช่ไหม"  
"คุณฆ่าแม่ฉัน อย่าได้ทำเป็นลืมเรื่องนั้น"

ละอองดาวในดวงตาคู่สวยของหญิงสาวสั่นระริกไม่แพ้ละอองน้ำแข็งในม่านตาสีฟ้าของคนเป็นพ่อบุญธรรม เธอเกลียดความเย็นชาในดวงตาคู่นั้นเสมอ แต่ปฏิเสธไม่ได้เหมือนกันว่าแสงอบอุ่นอ่อนโยนที่สาดส่องออกมาในบางครั้งนั้นงดงามเหลือเกิน และเธอยังไม่รู้ว่าควรทำอย่างไรกับคนตรงหน้าต่อไป

แต่จินรู้ว่าอย่างไรเธอต้องส่งข้อมูลให้กองยานรบกบฏข้างบนนั่น  
จึงดันคันโยกสวิตช์ขึ้นอย่างไม่ลังเล

"จินอย่า!"

เครนนิคขยับมาใกล้ได้ก้าวเดียวเท่านั้นก็ล้มลง  
แคสเซียนปรากฏตัวขึ้นด้านหลังเขา

**"ดาดา!"**

จิตใต้สำนึกสั่งจินถลันเข้าไปหาร่างสีขาวนั้น วูบหนึ่งเธอรู้สึกโล่งอกที่ไม่ต้องเป็นคนลงมือเอง แต่อีกใจกลับยอมไม่ได้หากเครนนิคต้องมาจากเธอไปอีกคน เครนนิคฆ่าแม่ของเธอ แต่เขาก็ช่วยพ่อเลี้ยงเธอมาเช่นกัน เขาเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของชีวิตเธอ ส่วนหนึ่งของชีวิตพ่อเธอ เป็นครอบครัวของเธอ

_เป็นพ่อของเธอ_

ขณะประคองร่างนั้นขึ้นมาเกยตัก ตาของเขายังเปิดค้างอยู่ แต่นัยน์เนตรสีฟ้าเย็นชาดุจน้ำค้างแข็งกลางฤดูหนาวนั้นว่างเปล่า ไม่หลงเหลือประกายแห่งชีวิตอีกแล้ว จินกัดฟันกลั้นเสียงสะอื้น เงยหน้าบังคับน้ำตาไม่ให้ไหล ลูบเปลือกตาคู่นั้นให้ปิดลงด้วยมืออันสั่นเทา

หางตาของเธอสังเกตเห็นอาวุธในมือที่ร่วงตกลงไปอย่างไร้การควบคุม  
มีบางอย่างผิดปกติเกี่ยวกับบลาสเตอร์รุ่นโบราณนั่น

ปลอกกระสุนที่ยิงไปแล้วทำให้เกิดช่องว่างหลังรังเพลิง  
แต่ซองกระสุนอันใหม่ไม่เคยถูกบรรจุเข้าไป

บลาสเตอร์ที่เครนนิคใช้ขู่เธอไม่มีกระสุนแต่แรก...

...

_แม้แต่น้ำค้างแข็งกลางฤดูหนาวก็ย่อมมีวันละลาย ใช่ไหม...?_

.

.

.

_ออร์สันทันได้เห็นแววตาอาลัยรักของลูกสาวก่อนวิญญาณจะล่องลอยไป_

การรักเกเลนทำให้ออร์สันเห็นแก่ตัว และอยากเป็นเจ้าของ แต่เกเลนได้สอนให้ออร์สันรู้จักความรักที่ไม่เห็นแก่ตัว เมื่อเขาหยิบยื่นสตาร์ดัสต์ให้ ความรักที่ไม่มีเงื่อนไข ความรักของคนเป็นพ่อเป็นแม่ ที่ออร์สันไม่เคยคิดว่าตลอดชีวิตจะมีวันได้รู้จัก เกเลนได้มอบบทเรียนที่เจ็บแสบสาสมแต่ก็สูงค่าและงดงามเกินกว่าจะผลักไส

มันทำให้ออร์สันลืมตาตื่นมาในทุกวันๆ โดยรู้ว่าเขายังเป็นมนุษย์

รู้ว่าเขาเองก็มีหัวใจ

.

.

_"Even the frost in winter can melt...you know?"_

\----------------------------

ตอนแรกก็ตั้งใจจะเอยูสามพ่อลูกมุ้งมิ้งแฮปปี้เอ็นดิ้งเยียวยาจิตใจที่อฟชทำร้าย แต่ไปๆมาๆ กลายเป็นงี้ได้ไงก็ไม่รู้ค่ะแงงงงงงง แต่นี่ก็ถือเป็นแฮปปี้เอ็นดิ้งในมิตินึงได้มังคะ คือตอนจบที่สองพ่อลูกเออร์โซทำให้ออร์สันดีขึ้นได้งี้ ฮือๆ ;_;

สำหรับ fact จากตัวนิยายออฟฟิเชียล ที่ tie in ในเรื่องนี้ ก็มีเยอะอยู่นะคะ เช่น

• เหตุที่เกเลนตั้งชื่อจินว่า "สตาร์ดัสต์"  
• ออร์สันเป็นคนปกป้องเกเลนตอนมีเรื่องที่โรงเรียน  
• ออร์สันไม่เคยเรียกชื่อจินเลย ทั้งที่รู้ชื่อ ครั้งเดียวที่เรียกคือเพื่อขู่ลีร่า  
• เกเลนเคยทักออร์สันเรื่องไม่คิดจะมีครอบครัว ออร์สันย้อนถามว่านายนึกภาพฉันเป็นพ่อคนออกเหรอ

สามารถติดตามอ่าน fact/moment ของคู่เกเลนนิคในนิยายที่ไม่มีในหนังได้จากลิงค์ตามนี้เลยค่ะ  
[•Rogue One](https://horamiji.wordpress.com/2016/12/23/trans-rogue-one-novel-galen-x-krennic-story-arc/) l [•Catalyst](https://horamiji.wordpress.com/2016/12/25/trans-catalyst-galenkrennic-storyarc/)

ปล. สกรีมฟิคที่แท็ก #hrmjfic หรือ #galennic ใน twitter ก็ได้นะค้า หรือจะเมนชั่นมาก็ยินดีค่ะ มากรี๊ด death star dads ใส่กันเถอะค่ะ ฮาาาาา #CauseTogetherWeAreDeathStar


End file.
